Transform Familiars
by GakuenAliceLover
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a wizard and has four familiars.What happens when one of her familiars join the dark side?Also Amu-chan is also the legendary wizard.Her friends will join her on this adventure.AmoXTadase some other pairing too.


**Me:Hello readers this is my new fan fiction it's all about Shugo Chara.**

**Amu:Lets get this story going.**

**Ran:Gambre Ty-chan!**

**Me:Thank you Ran well I don't want to keep my readers waiting well lets get on with the the disclaimer please.**

**Miki:Ty-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Author's POV_  
_In a school filled with wizards it's time for the Summoning the students summon familiars who will help them and will not leave their side until the the school we have a Student Council filled with kids who have speacial last Student Council kids graduated so its time time for a new group and they will be decided Amu is a girl with two personalities,but when she only shows her cool and spicy character in she is alone her personalitiy changes._

Amu's POV

The ceremony has started and I'm so worried.I wonder if I would mess up on my !I have to be cofindent.

"Welcome wizard students to the summoning will call you in random come up Hotori Tadase,"said is the school's prince, he is a handsome blonde with blue eyes.

"Ahh it's the prince,"all the girls said except me even though I want to say it too.

"All you girls are soo silly,"I said keeping up my cool and spicy image.

"Hinamori Amu is always cool and spicy,"all the girls said.I hate when they say that.I wish they all knew the real went in front of everyone to perform the said the magic words and his familiar is a purple dog with a crown symbol on its dog is called Kiseki.'_Is that suppose to be there?_'

"Hotori Tadase you will the King's chair in the Student Council,"said cheered and clapped for him.I only clapped softly."Next up will be Fujisaki Nadeshiko,"she got up and performed the familiar is a lavendar bird with a pink flower mark on her bird's name is was surprised she got such a beautiful bird.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko you will be the Queen's chair in the Student Council,"said cheered and clapped again."Next up Fujisaki Nagihiko."Nagihiko performed the spell his familiar is a bird like his sister's,but is a dark blue with a light blue flower on its familiar is called Rhythm.(A/N Yes they are two different people in my story.)

"Fujisaki Nagihiko you will be the Jack's chair in the Student Council,"said seems twins get the same familiar,but different colors.

"Next up is Yuiki Yaya,"said performed the spell and got an orange hamster with a pink bunny mark under its right familiar's name is Pepe."Yuiki Yaya will be the Ace's chair in the Student Council."Yaya jumped up and down from excitement.

"Next up is Sokma Kukai,"said performed the spell and got a greenish lizard with a skateboard mark on its familiar's name is Daichi."Soma Kukai you'll be in the Student Council and help out the other members."Kukai nodded in everybody kept going one by one,but their familiars' didn't have those symbols like the Student Council.I was the last one left.

"Hinamori Amu please come and perform the spell,"said Sayaki-sensei.I went up to her.

"Ok,"I went to the spot where everybody else performed the spell."Deo mi in potenia ad vocare a nota quod congruat mea potenia(A/N Translation on the bottom)."After the spell there was four bunnies that appeared before was pink with a red heart on its forehead,the next one was sky blue with a blue spade on its forehead,the third one was lime with a green clover on its forehead,and the last one is a light yellow with a yellow diamond on its was surprised and said things like '_How does she have four familiars'_,'_That's not possible_', and the last one that came from the teachers is '_She must be the legendary wizard who has four familiars and appears only in the time of great danger._'I twitched a little.'Now I'm going to be even more different than everyone else.'

"Hinamori Amu you are the lengendary wizard of our world,"said cheered and clapped for me."You will be the Speacial's chair in the Student Council."

"Whatever,"I said and then I sat down with the rest of the Student Council bunnies just followed behind me.

"That's Hinamori Amu for you cool and spicy,"said most of the school's population.I sweatdropped.'_Not again if they only knew that I'm actually freaking out about being the lengendary wizard._'

'**It's okay master you don't have to freak out(A/N Bold stands for the familiars speaking with their master telpathicly),'I heard in my head.**'_Who's it coming from?_'I looked around.'**It's me master the pink bunny with a red heart on her forehead.'**I turned to look at the bunny and then it jumped up on my lap.

'_How can I hear you?_'I asked the bunny in my mind.

'**Being your familiars we can communicate telepathicly with our master.**'I nodded at the bunny.'**Before I forget my name is Ran!**'

'**My name is Miki,**'said the blue one.

'**My name is Suu-desu,**'said the green one.

'**My name is Dia,**'said the yellow one.I nodded so they know I heard them.

'_Hello Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia.I'm pleased to meet you._'I said in my thoughts.

* * *

**Me:Please review.**

**Translation to spell:God give me the power to summon a familiar that fits my potential.**

**Me:I know it needs the next chapter it will have more actions and other you () for telling me about the missing words in my chapter.**


End file.
